a cutie named kenshin
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: boy meets girl kinda story
1. kick ass girl

A cutie named Kenshin

I do not own inuyasha or Kenshin

Kagome is the world's strongest miko to be born. For years she trained with kaede. She learned a new skill she could now control nature anything she needed came to her just like that.

Inuyasha had left her for Kikyo. And now they live happily together in the village even thou they never see Kagome.

Kagome was walking from the well to Kaede's when a mysterious blue light surrounded her. She was floating thru space and when she landed she found herself close to a village she never saw before. The only difference was it was more technological nothing like her own home but not anything like the feudal era. She of course being as tough and time travely as she was this did not surprise her one bit. She started heading into town. About an hour later she gave up looking for a way home so she walked out of the town and started to head to the nice forest were she practally live for most of her teenage life.

She was sitting with her head hung when she felt 5 dark auras coming toward her she looked up to see 5 huge ogreish men hovering over her. "Hey pretty girl wanna hang out with me and my gang" the leader said. She giggled like a fan girl and stood up when they least expected it she took off like the devil was at her heels. The men yelled and took chase.

Kenshin was eating dinner with everyone when he heard the commotion outside and went to check it out. What he saw made him angrier then a monkey when you steal its banana. There was a tiny girl backed up into a corner by a bunch of burly men. Then out of no where she launched herself over all of there heads and ran straight at him.

Kagome noticed the red haired man and thought `_if I can get his sword I can kick these guys' asses.' _She jumped over the guys heads and ran for him hoping he wouldn't guess her intent before she got there. Luckily he didn't because when she got there she was able to flip right over him while at the same time jacking his sword but to her dismay she found out that it was a reverse blade. "well at least I can at least break a couple bones.

When kenshin saw the girl run to him he thought she needed protection. So as you can imagine the surprise he got when she practally flew over his head and took his sword. He was about to get it back when the men ran towards them and the jumped in front of him and told him to stand back.( if your wondering Kagome is going to be kick ass with swords to and she can put her powers into them for more power if she needs it.)

Kagome was about to fight the men when the dude behind her grabbed her around the waist and jumped onto the roof. She turned around and gave him a high kick to the chest which made him fly across the roof if it wasn't for his quick reflexes he would had fallen off the roof. When he looked up the girl was gone she had already gone down to fight the dudes. He watched with wide eyes at her skill. In about ten minutes all the men were down. He jumped down all stealth like and was about to grab his sword when something flew at his head……..


	2. dumb ass wooden sword

Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters

Kenshin was so surprised he didn't even dodge good thing it was only his sword otherwise he would have been in big trouble. "Oro?" he squeaked. "Don't you want your sword samari?" she had her head cocked to the side. "Oh ah that technique you used what was it?" kagome just smiled and walked away giggling. _`Like I would tell that man that it's a demon technique and that I perfected it so only I can use it properly.' _She was suddenly grabbed from behind. She gripped the hand and flipped the owner over here head and twisted it behind the girls back. The girl yelped and kagome was suddenly grabbed from behind and straddled on the ground. She used her miko powers to blast the man off of her. She quickly flipped and turned in a battle stance. What she saw surprised her. The guy who sword she used was helping the girl off the ground and the person who sat on her was sitting there stunned.

"Hey!" the girl screamed at her. "What the hell was that for?" kagome saw that they were pretty weak so she got out of her fighting stance.

Kagome just looked at them and started to walk away again. She heard a swishing sound and just barely dodged a wooden sword. (wow kagome is sure going thru a lot) she grabbed the sword and heard a gasp behind her and she smirk she was faster then most demons so this was pretty easy she yanked the sword from the owners hand and broke it with her pointer and middle finger.

Then she turned and faced the girl……..

**Yay I finished this chapter I think im gonna have all my chapters end with cliffys so um I kinda need more reviews because I need ideas so if people have some please tell me I will take all suggestions **


	3. all ninja like

"What the…..? How did you break my sword!" Kaoru screamed.

"Girl don't talk to me like that I'm your elder." Kagome said sounding a lot like Sesshomaru. They all looked at her like she was crazy. The young boy asked her just how old she was. But was hit in the head by the guy with the really big sword. (That kinda sounded dirty. huh.)

`These people are insane` Kagome thought "I must be going now thank you swords dude I really needed those swords right then." "Oro don't mention it miss..." "Oh uh my name is Tomo Takahashi. (Its Inuyasha's last name) "Well miss Tomo where is it your staying" "oh that's easy im staying in the forest" "works for a cave girl like you" kaoru mumbled. Suddenly a dagger was at her throat she followed the dagger down to a hand at the end of the hand there stood a very pissed off kagome. "What was that bitch. I thought I heard you call me something." She put more pressure on the dagger. (the dagger is from one of the thugs) in her peripheral vision she saw a hand reaching toward her weapon.

she jumped back with dagger in hand and stared at kenshin. she noticed that his eyes were softer then before. `wonder why that is` "ahh miss i don't think fighting is the answer" kagome nodded to him then turned and walked back to the woods. she heard someone following her but there aura was not evil so she trusted it.

sanosuke was following the girl all stealth like so that he can make sure that she was safe and not some kind of spy. he noticed that she was very graceful but what he did not notice was that she kept peeking out of the corner of her eye at his hiding spot.

**yo its rosy ya im just wingin it here but i still need ideas and stuff. well i hope you like it and that you visit our site when you are sad cause it is happy making**


End file.
